El hilo rojo que nos une
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente la persona con la que estás saliendo te dijera que ya no te ama? Nuestro pequeño pelirrojo tendrá que intentar olvidar los sentimientos que tiene por Kageyama y seguir adelante. Pero sin que ellos lo sepan, el hilo rojo del destino siempre los mantendrá unidos. One-shot!


_Como dice fanfiction "unleash your imagination" así que aquí estoy otra vez, con otro one-shot dando "rienda suelta a mi imaginación". Debería dejar de pensar tanto, bueno, aquí tenéis otro one-shot kagehina algo no tan cutie como el anterior. Disfrutarlo y dejar vuestras impresiones en un review~ e3e_

_Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

**El hilo rojo que nos une**

Las personas se encuentran unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, ese pequeño hilo que conecta las vidas de las personas predestinándolas. No se puede romper pero tampoco puede desaparecer, da igual lo dejos que vayas o el tiempo que pase, siempre estarás predestinado a encontrarte con la persona que amas. La confianza que forjas con esa persona a lo largo del tiempo hace que la longitud del hilo disminuya y vuestras vidas dependan más la una de la otra. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaréis destinados a estar juntos.

La tarde de verano era agradable y cálida, una suave brisa procedente del norte suavizaba la temperatura y hacía que el aire fuera menos bochornoso e incómodo, el pelirrojo no sabía que hacían allí a decir verdad, sacarlo tan repentinamente de la práctica solo para hablar era confuso y raro, demasiado raro, Kageyama llevaba un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña, cada vez que Hinata le dirigía una mirada él simplemente se apartaba o le daba la espalda. Llevaban seis meses saliendo, seis largos y bonitos meses, Hinata creía estar en el paraíso, bueno, ¿quién no? Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, el pequeño empezó a sentir una cierta atracción por el otro chico, sus constantes peleas ponían esto en duda pero sus sentimientos eran otro tema, el caso, lograr que el amor de tu vida salga contigo hace feliz a cualquiera ¿no? A parte de discutir, desde que empezaron a salir hacían otras cosas, como besarse, darse abrazos, darse la mano, quedarse hasta tarde en el entrenamiento para hacer cosas indebidas en los vestuarios… Hinata estaba en el mismísimo paraíso y, por supuesto, quería seguir estándolo. El raro comportamiento de Kageyama empezó hace unas dos escasas semanas; En uno de sus momentos "mágicos" el pelirrojo le pidió a Kageyama algo que no le debió gustar mucho, nunca habían tenido problemas para esas cosas, los dos eran igual de idiotas y ambos estaban idiotamente enamorados el uno del otro, habían probado todo tipo de cosas, sin sobrepasar el límite claro, y esta fue la primera vez que Kageyama le negó algo. Aunque fuese extraño Hinata solo lo dejó estar y se despreocupó del tema. En otra ocasión mientras se despedían para volver a casa, el pelirrojo le pidió un beso al otro muchacho, es decir, aquel típico beso de despedida cliché de las películas románticas, bueno, pues también se lo negó. La tercera vez fue la más preocupante, Hinata le había pedido a Kageyama una cita y, obviamente, por alguna extraña razón puso una excusa algo tonta para rechazarle. Ahora se encontraban el uno delante del otro, mirándose fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, ese sería buen momento para aclarar todos esos leves problemas de su relación, acabar con las cosas desde la raíz y volver a ser la pareja feliz de siempre.

-Hinata tengo que hablarte de algo –logró decir Kageyama después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo. Hinata tragó saliva y apretó los puños preparándose mentalmente para las palabras que pudieran decirse de ese momento en adelante.

-Dime… -musitó el pelirrojo por los nervios.

-Desde hace unos días… siento que nuestro ambiente ha cambiado un poco… quiero decir, como que ya no es todo como hace seis meses… –_claro que no lo es pedazo idiota somos novios_ pensó Hinata –y al igual que nuestra relación creo que mis sentimientos por ti también han cambiado –Kageyama apretó los dientes con esto último. Hinata en ese momento solo podía mirarle con la boca abierta, no quería pensar en lo que seguramente le iba a decir, no quería para nada, todo tenía que seguir siendo como siempre, tenía que seguir siendo el paraíso que Hinata tanto amaba compartir con Kageyama.

-Tú…-

-Quiero cortar contigo –dijo Kageyama rápidamente como si de ese modo las palabras fueran a doler menos.

En ese momento el corazón de Hinata se partió en mil pedazos, sentía que ese hilo que les había unido en un principio se había deshilachado por completo. Las palabras no salían de su garganta, mejor dicho, no podían salir. El nudo que se había formado en su interior le impedía reaccionar a esas palabras, solo podía mirar al suelo mientras de alguna forma intentaba asimilar todo eso, ¿qué había hecho para que sus sentimientos cambiasen tan de repente? Tenía que ser una broma, todos esos momentos que había pasado con él posiblemente ya no volverían a ser lo mismo en sus recuerdos, si sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar tanto en solo seis meses seguramente nunca se llegaron a querer de la misma forma. Se sentía engañado y traicionado, todas las cosas bonitas que le decía y hacia, todo aquello fue solo… ¿una mentira? ¿Solo una manera de responder a sus instintos primarios y aprovecharse de él? La cabeza de Shouyou no podía pensar de otro modo, los malos y los buenos pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza y le creaban más confusión. Ya no sabía si todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos seis meses había sido real o ficticio.

-¿Por qué…? –susurró Hinata cabizbajo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, siendo esto así creo que es innecesario seguir saliendo cuando ambos no sentimos lo mismo –justificó Kageyama con un serio tono.

-¿Por qué? –Kageyama chasqueó la lengua molesto por la insistente pregunta -¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? –el tono del menor se amplificó y su rostro hasta ahora escondido, se mostró. Las lágrimas de sus mejillas caían como goterones de lluvia sobre el suelo, estaba enfadado, aturdido, triste… no sabía en qué pensar ni qué hacer -¿Esto es todo lo que yo te gustaba? ¿Unos escasos seis meses? –Kageyama apretó los puños dándose la vuelta para irse de allí.

-Piensa lo que quieras ya te he dado mis razones –metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se fue del lugar dejando a un confuso Hinata atrás.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento como para poder atender a la clase de matemáticas, había pasado un día desde que Kageyama corto con él y desde entonces sentía un vacío en su interior, se seguían comportando como antes de salir, buenos amigos y rivales que discuten por todo, en cierto modo se alegraba de que esto al menos pudiera seguir siendo así, perder a su novio ya era muy duro y si tenía que perder también a su mejor amigo no podría soportarlo. No había mucha gente que hubiera conocido su relación así que para su suerte no tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones a la gente sobre su repentino cambio de actitud. La noche le hizo reflexionar, al menos pudo aceptarlo, aunque fuera un poco, ahora solo tenía que renunciar a él para siempre. Kageyama por su parte solo actuaba como si esos seis meses nunca hubieran existido, hablaba y actuaba con Hinata de manera normal como si entre ellos no pasara nada. Últimamente el chico más alto tenía la costumbre de ir a buscar a Hinata en la hora del almuerzo, y como no, ese día no fue una excepción. Podría dar a Kageyama el premio de mejor amigo del año, pena que no sea igual de novio. El moreno, como cada día, apareció por la puerta.

-¡Hinata vamos a comer! –gritó el colocador desde la puerta de la clase levantando la mano para atraer la atención del menor.

-Sí, sí, ya voy impaciente –cogió su obentou de la mochila y salió disparado de una carrera hacia la puerta. Kageyama se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo con Hinata siguiéndole.

_No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta Kageyama…_

-¿Practicaste los movimientos que te dije el otro día en el entrenamiento? –dijo el más alto mirando de reojo a Hinata sentándose en las escaleras del gimnasio donde siempre almorzaban, después del largo silencio que hubo hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

_Mierda se me olvidó por completo _–claro que si –_él me ha estado mintiendo durante seis meses así que esto es justo._

-Genial, luego quiero probar un ataque especial con esos movimientos –Hinata lo miró asustado dejando de comer –Ni que hubiera dicho algo raro.

_Ahh he pensado mal sin querer, como normalmente se me insinuaba de ese modo aun no me acostumbro…_

-Perdón es que me acabo de acordar de una cosa que también me dijo Yachi –volvió a su comida disimulando lo más posible su despiste. Kageyama lo siguió mirando de reojo soltando un suspiro y volviendo a su comida también. El silencio incómodo se volvió a hacer y ambos solo se concentraron en su comida hasta que terminaron, Kageyama fue el más veloz así que sin saber que hacer solo se dedicó a mirar al otro chico con curiosidad.

-Oye tienes… -se acercó al pelirrojo colocándose justo enfrente de su cara limpiándole con el pulgar una pequeña mancha de salsa de soja que se le había quedado en la comisura del labio –ten más cuidado anda –Hinata se quedó paralizado en su sitio.

_No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta Kageyama… maldita sea, ¡deja de actuar como si aún estuviésemos saliendo!_

-Gracias pero puedo limpiarme yo solo –se pasó la mano por la boca quitando el resto de posibles manchas de comida que pudiera haber en su rostro. Kageyama suspiró de nuevo y se recostó contra las escaleras –no resoples tanto, ya no eres mi novio por lo que no tengo ninguna razón para seguir siendo amable contigo –el colocador le miró levantando una ceja.

-Si aún fuésemos novios te hubiera quitado esa mancha con un beso francés –cruzó sus piernas mientras sonreía malvadamente. El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua recogiendo su obentou y alejándose de aquel sitio.

-Nos vemos don besos franceses –Kageyama soltó una pequeña carcajada para sí y se levantó también tomando el camino contrario al otro chico.

Hinata al llegar a la puerta comenzó a correr por los pasillos a toda velocidad esquivando a la gente hasta llegar a las escaleras solitarias que daban a la azotea, en el rellano que daba a la puerta se recostó contra la pared, respirando agitado por la carrera y por su inesperado aumento cardiaco. Su cara era un cuadro, un cuadro de colores rojos, al menos delante de él podía fingir que sus puñaladas sobre su ruptura no le hacían nada, pero por dentro le consumían, ¿le gustaba verlo sufrir o algo así? Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y su cara ardía, se había avergonzado como una niña tontamente enamorada del chico popular del instituto, ahora era como si todo hubiera vuelto a empezar, como si rebobináramos en el tiempo hasta hace seis meses donde Hinata Shouyou estaba enamorado secretamente de Kageyama Tobio.

-Soy idiota –dijo mientras una débil lágrima caía por su mejilla.

_No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta Kageyama Tobio…_

Hora del entrenamiento, era el momento perfecto de probar esos movimientos especiales que Hinata no había practicado en casa pero que tenía que hacer parecer que sí. A diferencia de otros días, el entrenador Ukai había decidido hacer un día de físico especial en la piscina del centro, básicamente era dejar que se divirtieran a su manera mientras el leía la Shounen Jump sentado en una hamaca, pero de esa manera sonaba mejor. El equipo entero tenía la gran piscina para ellos solos, dirección había tenido la consideración de avisar al equipo de natación antes para evitar molestias, así que el equipo se desmadró un poco aprovechando la ocasión.

-Oye, oye, Hinata estoy seguro que en el agua no eres tan rápido –le dijo Tanaka golpeándole el brazo para picarle –te echo una carrera.

-En secundaria me conocían como el rayo nadador, Tanaka-san no será tan fácil vencerme –gritó Hinata mientras se quitaba su camiseta y se colocaba en el borde de la piscina incitando al otro chico a que fuera también. Kageyama desde la otra punta de la piscina observa cuidadosamente la situación.

-¿Qué te parece si nos apostamos algo? –Propuso Tanaka colocándose al lado de Hinata en el borde –el que pierda deberá darle un beso a una de nuestras bellas asistentes –Hinata asintió y estiró su cuerpo para prepararse para la carrera.

Ambos se colocaron en un bloque de salida poniéndose en posición para saltar y empezar la carrera, Nishinoya dio la cuenta atrás y cuando dio la señal los dos chicos salieron disparados nadando a toda velocidad por la calle. Tanaka resultó ser un poco más rápido que el pelirrojo y ganó la carrera. A pesar de que la piscina no media ni cincuenta metros ambos estaban completamente agotados y salieron del agua a duras penas.

-He ganado así que deberás dar un beso a Yachi-san –la cara de Hinata se volvió roja y tal y como decía su apuesta, fue hacia donde la rubia se encontraba.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? –le preguntó a Tanaka con la esperanza de que le dijera que no.

-Es una apuesta entre hombres, tienes que cumplirla –le dio un empujón acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca de la chica que ya sin querer se había percatado de que iba todo. Hinata para evitar que huyera la cogió de los hombros y con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza se fue acercando a la chica con la intención de besarle en los labios. Una mano cubrió la boca de Hinata e inmediatamente sus cuerpos se separaron.

-No sois niños de primaria, además Yachi-san lo está pasando mal –dijo Kageyama que aún se encontraba tapando la boca de Hinata mientras lo mantenía cercano a su pecho. El rostro de Shouyou sin poder evitarlo se volvió rojo cual tomate sin saber muy bien que hacer en esa situación.

-Venga chicos es hora de irse a casa, ir a cambiaros ya –gritó el entrenador dando un par de palmadas que rompieron la tensión de la situación en los chicos de primero, Kageyama por fin soltó a Hinata y se fue con el resto a recoger sus cosas.

-No te quedes embobado vamos o te dejaremos atrás –le dio una voz antes de alejarse casi hasta la última calle de la piscina. Hinata recuperó la compostura dándose dos manotazos en la cara para volver a la realidad.

_¿Kageyama acaba de impedir que me besara con Yachi-san?_

Las mejillas se le sonrosaron un poco poniendo una expresión un poco tonta debido a la alegría que le producía esa posibilidad. Igual le seguía gustando a Kageyama, bueno, más quisiera él. Kageyama le observó de reojo al ver que no se movía de su sitio y simplemente resopló mirando la mano con la que había impedido ese forzoso beso.

Ya que se tenían que cambiar todos a la vez, decidieron entrar por cursos y así evitar que el vestuario colapsase por la masificación de gente en él. Como era de esperar los chicos de primero fueron los últimos, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que no se habían metido en la piscina fueron los que tardaron menos, así que abandonaron el sitio rápidamente dejando a Kageyama y a Hinata solos. El pelirrojo juraba que iba a sobornar a Tsukishima para este tipo de situaciones, se tenían que cambiar complemente, lo que incluía también el bañador, es decir, dos exnovios teniendo que desnudarse complemente el uno delante del otro. Cuando estuvieron saliendo hicieron muchas cosas vergonzosas en ese mismo lugar pero a pesar de todo ver a Kageyama desnudo seguía produciendo a Hinata un sobrecalentamiento en su cerebro, el otro chico estaba muy bien para que negarlo, su cuerpo estaba tonificado y daba un aspecto muy tentador, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se sentiría incómodo y atraído con tal exhibición en su presencia.

-Te vas a cambiar o me vas a estar todo el rato mirando –preguntó Kageyama que se empezaba a sentir molesto por la fija mirada de Hinata en su cuerpo.

-No te estoy mirando, no seas egocéntrico –se dio la vuelta al volver del trance en el que se había sumergido en el mismo momento en el que el moreno se había quitado la camiseta.

-No empieces una guerra que no puedes vencer –dijo Kageyama mientras se ataba un toalla a la cintura y se quitaba el mojado bañador. Hinata vio la escena de reojo y su cabeza empezó a echar humo, ahora mismo estaba sin ropa, solo una débil toalla tapaba aquello. Oh dios.

-¿¡Es que quieres torturarme!? –Dijo enfadado el menor –vale que ya no quisieras salir conmigo, ¡pero al menos ten un poco de consideración que aún no lo he superado! –espetó rápidamente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Es tu problema si no lo superas, no el mío –se colocó la ropa interior y el resto de las prendas de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salió de allí dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca.

Hinata se giró sobre sí mismo golpeando levemente su frente con la fría taquilla. Ese no era el Kageyama que había conocido y amado, no sabía qué hacer para remover esos sentimientos, necesitaba olvidarse del otro chico fuera como fuera, estaba claro que no podrían salir juntos nunca más, y mantener esas emociones solo le iban a producir dolor.

-Que alguien me diga como renunciar a él –colocó sus manos contra la taquilla mientras rompía en un silencioso llanto -…por favor.

Al día siguiente.

-Al parecer sufrió un pequeño mareo durante la clase no tienes de que preocuparte ya está bien –dijo la enfermera acomodando las mantas sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo –puedes quedarte con él si quieres pero procura no molestarle.

-Vale, muchas gracias –la mujer abandonó la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos –eh idiota abre los ojos que sé que estás despierto –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente mirando al techo mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

-Estoy… ¿en la enfermería? –Kageyama se acercó a él apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer te mareaste en clase y del golpe te quedaste inconsciente –dijo suavemente mirando detenidamente al central – ¿En que estabas pensando para desmayarte de esa forma? –dio un suspiro.

-En ti… -Kageyama lo miró sorprendido al momento –últimamente no puedo dormir por las noches por culpa de lo nuestro –se incorporó lentamente agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. El colocador se acercó un poco acariciando el pelo del pelirrojo con delicadeza.

-Lo siento –Hinata lo miró con los ojos como platos y un suave tono carmín en las mejillas –simplemente trata de olvidarlo si solo te va a causar problemas.

-Lo que siento por ti no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente –agachó la cabeza agarrando ahora con más fuerza las sábanas –lo intento pero no puedo, en todo lo que pienso salís tú y tu maldita cara… -el moreno apartó su mano y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-Entonces haz que mis sentimientos por ti vuelvan –ambos se miraron seriamente ante esas palabras –si logras volver a gustarme como antes posiblemente podamos volver a salir juntos.

-No quiero salir contigo de ese modo –musitó Hinata en un tono frio –si de verdad te gustase no te tendría que convencer de nada.

-Tch, entonces que todo siga igual –cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Hinata simplemente se hundió en la cama ocultando su rostro con las sábanas.

El corazón de Kageyama no sabía que sentir, dudaba de si sus sentimientos por el pequeño habían desaparecido, igual romper con él fue un gran error. Cada vez que lo veía hablar con Yachi o cualquier otro miembro del equipo sentía la necesidad de separarlos y llevárselo con él, y por alguna extraña razón cuando se encontraban solos también se sentía muy a gusto, ya no sabía en qué pensar. Posiblemente sería un error decir que nunca amó al pelirrojo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando el chico se le confesó no se lo pudo creer, estaba tremendamente feliz, pero desde hace dos semanas sentía que no era igual por alguna razón. Todo le daba más vergüenza, un simple beso, agarrarse de las manos, todo. Su pecho lo oprimía cada vez que tenía que hacer algo como eso, posiblemente lo interpretara mal y en realidad nunca dejó de querer con locura a Hinata. Desde que lo dejaron sentía un vacío en su interior, intentaba disimularlo con indiferencia y frialdad pero después de todo ese sentimiento seguía estando ahí. En la hora del entrenamiento de ese mismo día decidió aclarar todo el lio de emociones que estaban en su interior.

Hinata ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para volver a la práctica así que pudo observar un poco del pequeño partido que el entrenador organizó para ellos. No pudo jugar así que ayudó en lo que pudo en la hora de irse guardando las cosas en el almacén con la ayuda de Kageyama. Como era de esperarse se ignoraron durante toda la hora que pudieron haber estado juntos. Cuando habían terminado Kageyama, dispuesto a aclararlo todo cerró la puerta del almacén impidiendo que el otro chico saliera de allí, quedando ambos atrapados en la pequeña sala.

-Tenemos que hablar –Hinata lo observó desde si sitio sin entender muy bien la situación.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo –siguió caminando hacia adelante intentando abrir la puerta, ignorando el cuerpo del moreno que la sujetaba.

-Es importante escúchame por favor –le agarró de los hombros forcejeando con el otro chico que se oponía a colaborar, en uno de los movimientos Kageyama acabó acorralando a Hinata contra la pared del pequeño almacén atrayendo así toda su atención – ¡Escúchame maldita sea! ¡Puede que aun esté enamorado de ti!

-¡Pero yo de ti no! ¡No me gusta Kageyama, no estoy enamorado de ti y nunca lo volveré a estar! –gritó el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus mejillas – ¡te odio! –Kageyama lo silenció con un beso.

Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba pero ocurrió, si no había otra forma de que el pelirrojo entrara en razón ese era el único modo de explicarle sus sentimientos. Al principio Hinata quedó paralizado en sitio al notar esos labios tan nostálgicos sobre los suyos de nuevo, poco a poco se fue relajando y cerró los ojos saboreando también ese beso que llevaba tiempo queriendo volver a sentir. El beso que volvería a forjar el hilo rojo que los unía.

-Me equivoqué, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaron, fue al contrario. Me enamoré tanto de ti que no llegaba a comprender mis propias emociones. He sido un idiota egoísta Hinata, sería normal que ahora me odiases y nunca quisieras volver a salir conmigo. Te he hecho algo horrible, por favor perdóname.

-Te quiero –dijo Hinata mientras sonreía radiantemente con las lágrimas aun cruzando sus mejillas –te quiero, y ese hecho nunca cambiara pase lo que pase –se alzó de puntillas rodeando con sus temblorosos brazos el cuerpo de Kageyama.

-Entonces… Hinata Shouyou. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Hinata asintió abalanzándose sobre él y volviendo a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde ambos expresaban todos los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro.

"_Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mun__do: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá._

_Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Y a pesar de las dificultades que sufras siempre estaréis destinados a estar juntos"_

-Cumpleaños.

-21 de junio.

-Hobby

-Jugar al voleibol y amar a Kageyama-san

-Eso último te lo has inventado.

-Puede.


End file.
